


Start me up

by dytabytes



Category: Daughters of the Dragon, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can say a lot by not saying anything at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start me up

Motown crackles over the radio as they wait at the intersection.

Misty stretches, wincing at the resulting series of pops. She makes a soft noise as she flops back into her seat. Colleen's eyes flick to her partner. She reaches over and squeezes Misty's thigh, just firm enough that her nails bite.

 _Stop fidgeting._

The sting sends a shiver down Misty's spine and a wicked gleam lights her eyes. Grinning wide, she tangles her fingers in the hair at the nape of Colleen's neck and _twists_ at it, slow and deliberate.

 _Make me._

Colleen's lip twitches.

She hits the gas.


End file.
